


Garden

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Junior requires payment before he lets Louisa leave Butter Hill.





	

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” Louisa frowned as Junior walked to stand in the entrance to Butter Hill, crossing his arms over his chest and standing with his feet set.

“I’m allowed to leave now, you idiot, I’ve fulfilled my part of the contract,” said Louisa. “Now shoo. Let me pass, you ugly troll.” Junior scowled but didn’t move.

“Now, that’s no way to speak to your next baby-daddy,” said Junior. He stepped closer to her, and Louisa felt her heart beating faster and lower. Junior might be completely repulsive, but maybe he was good at sex.

“You’re just going to take me here, in front of your house?” asked Louisa.

“Not right here,” said Junior. He grabbed her by the arm and walked over to the garden. Louisa eyed the thorn bushes skeptically, but thankfully, Junior stopped on a patch of dirt free from any thorns. “Take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees.” Louisa did so, taking her clothes off quickly and planting her hands and knees in the dark dirt. She felt exposed, but the slight breeze made her shiver in delight.

“So you’re just going to plow me in the garden,” said Louisa. She heard Junior unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, and then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her ass up a little so he could easily shove into her pussy. Louisa moaned, glad that she was right about him being good at sex.

“Pretty wet for someone who finds me repulsive,” said Junior, thrusting harder. Louisa moaned louder, moving her hips up into him. “I guess you like being fucked like the whore you are.” She dug her fingers into the dirt, anchoring herself so she could get more without getting pushed around too much by Junior’s hard thrusts. He grabbed her hair, but then moved his hands down lower and leaned over her so he could grab and squeeze her swinging breasts. Louisa moaned louder, but not from the squeezing. Junior’s position inside her had changed with his new position over her, and she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. 

When she came, she could feel Junior getting closer from her orgasm. So he really was a virgin, then. Not that she was surprised in the slightest. At least he’d made her come first, though. She tried not to mind Junior’s grabby hands that were undoubtedly leaving marks on her skin, waiting to feel his warm come inside her. She’d gotten used to that over the past few years that she’d been living here, and she enjoyed it immensely. 

But when Junior started to come, pulsing inside her, he suddenly pulled out and Louisa felt warmth splatter on her back while he moaned. So maybe he was even repulsive in sex, but at least he hadn’t spat on her. Junior panted and Louisa got up, grimacing at the feeling of come sliding down her back.

“Do I have your permission to leave now?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, you can go,” said Junior.

“After I have a shower,” said Louisa, and picked her clothes up. She walked back inside without getting dressed, not caring who saw. They’d all seen her naked by now anyway.


End file.
